1. Field
Aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to a secondary battery and a battery pack including the secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike primary batteries, secondary batteries are rechargeable. Of these secondary batteries, a low capacity battery including a battery cell in the form of a pack may be used in small portable electronic devices such as cellular phones and camcorders, while a high capacity battery including tens of battery cells connected to one another may be used as a power source for driving a motor, e.g., for electric scooters, hybrid vehicles, or electric vehicles.
Secondary batteries are manufactured in various shapes such as a cylindrical shape and a prismatic shape. An example secondary battery may be constructed as follows. Electrolyte and an electrode assembly formed by interposing a separator as an insulator between a positive electrode plate and a negative electrode plate are accommodated in a battery case. Then, a cap plate is installed on the battery case. The electrode assembly is connected with a positive terminal and a negative terminal, which protrude through the cap plate and are exposed to the outside of the electrode assembly.